Take My Hand
by ionlyfandomfree
Summary: A short DenNor drabble about nightmares. I'm awful at summaries but this is fluffy angst I guess! Give it a read if you'd like! ((comment or pm me if you'd like to request a drabble!))


_Requests are open and I'd love to hear from you! So please don't be shy. I'll write any au, smut/fluff/angst/whatever, and most pairings (basically anything but incest)_

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 _There was blood. So much blood. He was just a kid right? Kids weren't supposed to be seeing that much blood. But being a nation was the exception. There was so much blood. And bodies. It was his fault. He didn't want more of his people to die. He didn't want to break their peace. He didn't want wars._

 _When Norway was sick, they started a union. He got better eventually. Sweden always had a reason to figh . They fought and it was him and Norway again. Iceland too. Another fight with Sweden. And another. And another war. And another fight. Another treaty. Another fight. "You're doing your best, Dan, don't worry." Denmark grew up fighting. He was surrounded by vikings as a child and now Napoleon as a late teen. Another war. Finland was annexed and Sweden was alone. He tried to take Norway. His best friend. He couldn't remember a day they weren't together. But Norway declared independence but eventually went into a union with Sweden._

 _"I'm coming back." That left Denmark alone with Iceland. For the first time in his life, Denmark was without Norway. He was alone. Alone. Al-_

Matthias shot upright in his bed, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. It took him a moment to realize it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. His bleary eyes managed to find his phone and he winced at how bright it was, but that wasn't the point. 3:32 am. He hit his call button and held it against his ear, his eyes shut.

Please pick up, please pick up, please pick-

"Matthias, it's three in the morning. What?" came Lukas's groggy and clearly aggravated voice. Something different than his normal monotone. Matthias stayed quiet, gripping the phone tight in his hand and he heard the small sigh from the other line. "I'll be right over." and he hung up. The Dane set his phone down where ever and ran a hand through his messier than usual hair. Nightmares were a dreadfully common thing, but he was lucky they weren't always vivid memories.

Other nations got them too, even Lukas.

Not even ten minutes later there was a small knock on his bedroom door before Lukas opened it and sat next to him without another word. He looked tired. He was still in his pajamas, his clip wasn't even in his hair so it hung in his face more than usual.

Matthias wrapped his arms around his middle once Lukas sat down and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Lukas stayed still, resting his head on top of Matthias's. After a moment of silence, Lukas spoke up.

"What was-"

" _Kieltraktaten_.. And other things." he cut him off and he felt the other tense for just a second. The Treaty of Kiel was a touchy subject for all of them. It wasn't violent, the years prior were. Tino was already in his own bind with Ivan at the time, Berwald and himself were at each other's throats most of the time anyway, and Lukas had to leave Emil. Emil was old enough to remember most of it.

"Well I'm right here." he reassured, weaving his fingers through Matthias's hair, frowning. It was quiet again and Matthias was mostly proud of himself for not crying. He hated when things like this happened, he felt so.. So not like himself.

"I'm sorry-"

" _Hold kjeft_." Lukas muttered, lightly flicking the back of his neck. "Don't apologise."

Matthias looked up at him and pouted. "But Lukas-"

Lukas leaned forward and kissed the tip of his freckled nose, which shut him up very quickly. "You don't have a reason to apologize." he said quietly and Matthias chose not to comment on the blush that was growing on both of their cheeks. Now was not the time.

"Yes I do! I woke you up and could have dealt with it on my own.. "

"I kept you from having a panic attack. I don't really mind."

Matthias reluctantly unwrapped himself from Lukas's torso and fell backwards onto his pillow. Lukas never seemed to mind if it meant helping him. He'd been that way forever, giving up what he had if it meant he could help. It was endearing and different from the way he usually acted. But he knew more than anyone that Lukas was more than cold stares and monotone.

"Are you okay now?"

"Mhm."

"Good because it's four in the morning." Lukas stood up and Matthias grabbed his hand. Lukas looked back at him. He didn't speak, but Lukas understood. "Matt, Emil is home alone."

"He's a teenager." Lukas glowered at that, as if the idea of his little brother not actually needing him was a bad thing, but ultimately sat back down.

"Fine, but go to sleep."

"Are you actually going to stay?"

"I am, your coffee won't."

Matthias chuckled and stared up at the ceiling. He calmed down much faster than he would have if he had tried to by himself. When he looked over at Lukas again, he noticed Lukas already looking back. "What?"

"You're not being annoying it's nice."

Matthias just laughed, noticing the actual tiny smile it got out of Lukas. That was rare.

"Now go to sleep, idiot."

Matthias pulled Lukas down a little bit and placed a small kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." Lukas laid down next to him with a noncommittal noise that the Dane took as a 'You're welcome.' The two of them quieted down after that and Matthias slowly drifted off again while Lukas traced tiny circles on his back. Though he was near unconsciousness, he didn't miss the small kiss placed to the edge of his shoulder and the light whisper.

" _Jeg elsker deg_."

* * *

 _Comments and such are greatly appreciated!_

 _Translations:_

 _Hold kjeft - shut up_

 _Jeg els_ _ker deg - I love you_


End file.
